1. Field
Hereinafter, a method of determining a packet path in a virtual local area network (VLAN) and a VLAN system using the method will be described.
2. Description of Related Art
With the introduction of the Internet, the information and technology (IT) industry using the Internet has grown very rapidly. Recently, as portable devices such as smart phones have been introduced, an Internet service market has expanded.
Internet equipment consumes energy, and energy consumption related to the Internet has sharply increased with the growth of the Internet service market. Thus, research has been conducted on an Internet network system that consumes less energy to expand the Internet market and network infrastructure.
Meanwhile, research has also been conducted into reducing energy consumption in a network system using the VLAN.